Hermione and Ron's Austrailian Adventures
by saturnspell
Summary: Hermione and Ron's first night in Australia looking for the Grangers.  Short Fluffy drabble stuff. The first of a few one shots  I hope . Very soft stuff! Will get darker...  Rating may change...


**Hermione and Ron's Australian Adventures**

**I don't own these characters, just live in their world.**

Hermione hummed a Muggle tune to herself as she checked the stew simmering on the bewitched Coleman stove. She added a dash of salt and a few extra peppercorns and because it was there, some more fennel. She looked around the enchanted tent.

Two cots were set up and dressed close to a small fire pit. The table was set for two. She, of course, was thinking about her parents and Ron. As if on queue, he entered the tent with a load of firewood neatly cut into small pieces for the night's fire. Australia was hot in the daytime but still cold at night. He gave her his warmest smile.

"Smells fantastic love!" He chirped brightly. He put his arms around her and gave her a soft kiss. He could sense that she was worried again.

"We'll find them, 'Mione, don't worry." He said calmly and truthfully. They would find her parents no matter how long it took. He promised that before they had left England.

"What if…they don't want me back? After what I did to them, how could they trust me?" Hermione said weakly. This thought, this fear had been with her since she had altered her parents' memories.

"Hermione," Ron turned her so that they were eye to eye. "Your parents raised you to be responsible, to be brave, to do the right thing, to protect people," each statement was followed with a small kiss to her nose. " I can't imagine that they would turn against you, not after all you did to protect them. If they do, they're barking mad and no way could two barking mad people create such a piece of perfection and beauty that is you. You let me deal with them, if they can't get it through their heads how much you sacrificed. Malfoy Manor, the Horcruxes, me leaving… I'll make them see reason. OK?"

She nodded, her heart pumping proudly as she stared into Ron's blue eyes. He was so perfect for her. She loved it when he took control and how he could make her see reason and quell her fears. She kissed him deeply.

They reluctantly broke apart.

"So when dinner, I'm hungry?"

"You're always hungry Ron"

"Well yeah and I want to check the charms before we eat. No use taking chances just because Voldemort is dead and we're in another country. Dark Wizards are everywhere."

"You have about twenty minutes love"

"Back in a bit", Ron's eyes seemed to glow as he left the tent.

Hermione cut up some bread to go with the stew and checked it again; her mind for the moment was a peace. She poured out some pumpkin juice and waited for Ron to return.

It was only a short wait. Ron slipped into the tent with a large bouquet of wild flowers. He smiled at her and placed them in a cup, used his wand to add some water to preserve them and placed them on the table.

" A little something for our first night in Australia" he said, his ears going pink with embarrassment. She hugged him and held him close.

'They're beautiful, perfect, just like you love!" She cooed. Ron blushed even more.

She let him go and started serving the stew.

'This is fantastic Hermione", Ron chimed at her, finishing his bowl with only a few spoonfuls. He quickly added more and dove back in.

"Well thank you Ron. But really, your mother has made this dish for you a hundred times. It's nothing special." She replied, but inside she beamed.

"That may be true 'Mione but yours is better. You did something a bit different, more fennel I think. It's great."

Hermione grinned from ear to ear. Never in a million years would she have thought that Ron would say she was a better cooked that Mrs. Weasley! Wow!

The couple talked about a variety of subjects but eventually they turned to the matter at hand, the Grangers. As Ron cleaned up and washed and dried the dishes, Hermione consulted her list of possible places and a map. She wrinkled her nose.

"It's about 300 miles from here to Brisbane and from the list it might be the best place to really start looking." Through Percy, the couple had gotten a list of new immigrants to Australia under the names of Wendell and Monica Wilkins, the names she had given them when she had altered their memories. There were only three names on their list.

"Well Brisbane it is love. If we leave before sun up we can use the Firebolts to cover a fair bit of distance before daylight." Ron pointed to the two brooms in the corner of the tent, ready for use. " I know you hate flying Mione but it'll sure beat traveling the whole way by bus."

Hermione nodded reluctantly. On the brooms they could probably cover most of the distance without being seen and get to Brisbane sooner and maybe find her parents sooner too.

"Sounds good," she said hopefully.

They chatted some more over a few hands of Castles until it was time to turn in for the night.

Ron scooped up some nightclothes. " I'll change outside so that you can get ready." He said cheerfully.

"That's hardly necessary, Ron. We're alone."

"I know love, but I want to check the charms around the tent once more just in case. Last thing we need is some Dark wizard or dingo or something barging in on us when we're sleeping." With that said, Ron exited the tent.

Hermione packed up the few remaining items into her bag, lit the fire, brushed her teeth and changed into her sleeping clothes, a simple blue t-shirt and matching pajama bottoms. She crawled into her cot, opened a book and waited for Ron's return.

He returned promptly clad in a black t-shirt and a pair of black pajama bottoms. He added a few extra logs to the fire and charmed it to the right intensity. He too crawled into his cot, but did not decide to read.

"Goodnight Hermione" Ron said brightly and blew her a kiss.

"Goodnight Ron," she replied, catching it and throwing one back at him.

The two friends lay on their bunks in silence.

"Ron?" Hermione whispered quietly in the dark.

"Yes 'Mione?" his voice was clear. He was obviously awake.

"I can't sleep." She said flatly. It was true. Her mind was racing. It was the same fears and thoughts. She just couldn't stop them.

"Neither can I, but I think I have a solution."

"Oh?"

Hermione raised herself on one elbow to look at Ron. He was up and out of bed. With a flick of his wand, his cot was moving towards hers. She too got up and moved out of the way, her one eyebrow rose, questioningly. He placed the two cots together to form one larger bed and rotated them so that the fire was at the foot of the new bed. He expertly remade the bed and placed the pillows neatly at the head.

"Get back in" He motioned to Hermione. She readily hopped in and got under the covers. He joined her placing his arms around her. She snuggled against him.

"Better?" he asked softly, playing gently with her hair.

"Much," she whispered. It was true. Having Ron hold her had calmed her. Her thoughts shifted to being here with him. Her heartbeat slowed and matched Ron's, her eyes getting heavy.

"Me too." He kissed her on the forehead and then on the lips.

"Me too." He said again, as he watched her sleep and soon drifted off himself.

**Reviews?**

**I plan to make this a series of one shots about their time looking for the Grangers. Some of my ideas are a little bit darker…**


End file.
